Changes
by giraffe.hanson
Summary: I'm to lazy to write a summary.But if you like this paring you'll most like this stoy.


Hey everyone, I'm back with another story. Its a Wilder and Amanda pairing from The Latest Buzz. I don't think they make sense ,but I think there cute. By the way before you read this its better to vaguely know the show. So either watch some Amanda and Wilder episodes or go on Wikipedia and look up Latest Buzz list of episodes ( and look up the character bios too). Make sure you read up! The story is mostly going to be from Amanda's view but Wilder POV is going to pop up sometimes to. His will look like _this_. While Amanda's POV just look like regular. Read on , and if you want me to continue review,review, and review.

* * *

"He dodges Micheal. He fakes right, then shoots left. And he scores. Awestruck!" Wilder belted out as he scored a goal and did his victory dance.

"I am the champion my friends! And I'll keep on fightin' till-" The crazy guy was singing.

"Wilder! We got it you won. You know I suck at sports." Micheal argued back at him.

With that I was done paying attention to their antics and got back to typing. This time I'm doing a writing piece on the affect your outfit can have on a boy. A boy you like, that is. For some reason this article is really easy for me to write. Then again I am Amanda Pierce , what am I not good at? Little did I know that question would be soon answered. Wilder skateboarded up to me and started babbling.

"Hey Amanda! I'm going into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich. A really big sandwich, do you want one?"

It took me awhile to register what Wilder had said. It always did. I mean how can I concentrate on what he is saying when all I can concentrate on was the way his hair sometimes got into his eyes, the way his face lit up when he said "awestruck", the way his smile made everyone smile, oh and don't get me started on his lips. They look so inviting. They're a light shade of pink, and my eyes are locked on them. I think about them a lot every since Wilder found out that I've never had my first kiss. He gave me a kiss coupon. But I'm stumped when it comes to Wilder. I'm not sure if he likes me. I mean sure he gave me a kiss coupon, but I've heard of cases where a guy kisses you and then the next day its like it never happened. I don't want that to be me, I don't want to be scared. I'm Amanda Pierce , I don't get scared. Right? Wrong. When it comes to Wilder I get very scared, and nervous, and confused, an-

"Amanda? Amanda? Earth to dudette?"

"What? Huh? Oh hey Wilder, no I don't want a sandwich." Why did I say that? I wanna eat lunch with Wilder! I'm too stubborn!

"Awestruck, more for ME!" Wilder grinned at me as he walked away.  
_  
_

_I grabbed Wheels my skateboard. Yeah I named my skateboard. And if you ask me it's name is what we skaters like to call awesome! I live for awesome things like extreme skateboarding, extreme roof jumping, extreme roller skating, Amanda-. Uhm did I say Amanda I meant uhm uh uh uhm baby pandas! Psst I don't live for Amanda! Ha-ha-ha. And that wasn't a nervous laugh because I'm lying. Alright maybe it was. Amanda is awestruck. Even if she screams a lot and has a temper shorter than my attention span. I'm hungry...maybe Amanda will wanna eat with The Wild Man! I'm jumped on Wheels and took a ride to Amanda.__want one?". I blurted out._

"Hey Amanda! I'm going into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich. A really big sandwich, do you

Amanda just stared at me for awhile then looked away. I think she zoned out , man I'm rubbing off on her.

"Amanda? Amanda? Earth to dudette." I said trying to get her out of the zoning.

Amanda's eyes opened wide when she answered me.

"_What? Huh? Oh hey Wilder, no I don't want a sandwich."_

"Awestruck, more for ME!" I give her a smile as I walk away. But I'm not happy I want Amanda to eat with me. Everything is better when shes with me. Well maybe next time,lunch awaits! I ran into the buzz's kitchen. Micheal as already eating so after I made my five inch sandwich I sat with him.

"_Hey buddy! Whats up?" I asked with energy._

"_Hey Wilder. Hey uhm "dude" can I ask you a question?" Micheal answered. I was surprised no one ever asks me for help. _

"_Sure dude whats up?"_

"_Well, how exactly -what I'm trying to say is that-when you-'_

"_Whoa whoa Micheal you're speaking my language and even I can't understand you."_

"_Okay I've never kissed a girl and I need to know when the right time is."_

"_Oh Micheal you've come to the right place for looove advice. The Wild Man knows all about it. See, when the time is right you'll feel it."_

"_Are you sure about that? I mean you and Amanda have liked each other for a long time now maybe even more than a year. And from what I know no kiss has occurred."_

I looked down at my keyboard and told myself the truth. I want to eat with Wilder, I want to be closer to Wilder. This is a good place to start. So I pushed my chair away from my desk and headed for the kitchen. I made it to the door and was about to open it until I heard voices. One of them was Wilder so I stopped to listen.

_Maybe Micheal is right. Maybe I should kiss Amanda. I mean it did hurt when she ditched me but its starting to hurt less. All this thinking is hurting my brain. Hey I can hear myself thinking. Echo!(spx:echos)Cool!_

"_Well Micheal I don't want to kiss Amanda-"_

It got quiet as I was listening and I was worried because I thought I got caught. I heard Wilder start talking again and knew I was safe.

" Well Micheal I don't want to kiss Amanda-" What? Did I hear that right? Wilder doesn't want to kiss me? What did I do wrong? He continued

"if I can't make it special." I was overjoyed when I heard Wilder say that. I can't believe he can be so sweet. I know why I like him so much, hes such a wonderful person. I listened to hear the rest of his speech.

"You see when I kissed Rebecca-"

"Wilder you kissed Rebecca?"

"Yeah Micheal anyway-"

"For how long?"

"I don't know uhm thirty seconds more? I can't remember."

Please tell me that I'm going crazy or that my ears aren't working right. Everything...has everything up to now been a lie? Wilder probably doesn't feel anything for me. I think I've been imagining our relationship this whole time. He doesn't want to kiss me. If he did he would have, like he kissed Rebecca. I guess shes nice and sweet. I know I get snappy and mad but but I don't mean to be. I can be nice like Rebecca...I...I'm lost. I ran away from the kitchen door and straight into DJ's office ignoring the stares Noah and Rebecca were giving me.

"Hey DJ. Uh I'm really sorry but I have to leave early," It was hard to talk between sniffles and my eyes were tearing up with water. DJ came closer to me to ask.

"Whats wrong Amanda?" She looked at me so concerned and it just made me feel worse. I'm Amanda Pierce I don't need pity. Pity is for pitiful people...I guess right now I'm one of them. With that thought I told DJ.

"I'll send you my article, bye DJ." I ran out of here office faster than I ever did and went to my desk. I snatched my bag and headed for the stairs. I needed to get out of here before I broke down completely Tears were already rapidly running down both sides of my face. Right now all the stares I'm getting don't matter. I need to be alone. I don't want everyone to see how weak I am. I picked up my phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello? Daddy's assistant I need a car here asap."

In a matter of minutes I found myself in my room on my bed. All that filled my mind was confusion It was hard to imagine what I did wrong. And it felt too late to fix. I felt hopeless. This is what true pain is like. I get everything I want except the one thing that means something to me doesn't even care about me. I worked so hard to be with someone then they're snatched away. This is new to me being able to hurt this much. How do people get through this? How will I?


End file.
